Tag Force Forever
by FireFoxImr
Summary: Everyone was almost settled down in their new school life in duel academy but not the last student who has yet to arrive, with his strange condition he carries within him, see how he survives school in ways that aren't normal anymore. Konami x You decide


Yu Gi Oh Tag Force Forever

It was one week after the entrance Exams and the students were already getting used to the usual School life except for one who was currently in a Helicopter which currently has three people in it which were :

The Pilot who casts sometimes curious glances at the second person.

It was strange actually, he was used of having kids wildly screaming at the sight (Of the Helicopter itself or the view it wsas giving) now but he never had gotten his reaction …actually he didn't say anything for the whole ride which was strange,no he doesn't think that the person was a delinquent because he wasn't,he had heard his voice before when he was giving answers to the people that were seeing him off who were strangely in a hidden attire (Like Hats that masks the Face and a brown Coat that could hide you pretty much everywhere although it was a strange sight in the summer weather ) if you ask to him which he politely answers back and his voice had a quiet polite touch to it and he had sometimes the feeling he knew where he had heard it before but he can't say on where or when but anyways even though they were almost landing he knew that it was going to take a while to land as the students were just running to school now and because he didn't want any accidents he wants to start with the other person who was currently resting his head on his palm while watching the view with a patient look,it seemed he was used to this and that was strange because he didn't give an aura off that was high class and cocky which he kind of hated or better said annoyed because they always would complain like :"What kind of transport is this ? A Poor one, I have one at home and it looks ten times better and they don't even serve food here, how dare they, they must at least serve caviar or something hummf and the pilot looks so much like a hilly billy and he looks ugly also." Oh he was glad the person he was with wasn't such a guy, if he had to spend time with him only on this plane (Because the person was quickly distracted by his friends who started talking right next to him…he believes his name was Chad or Chaze or something like that) then he would rather crash into it on something and lose his job then hearing anything more from such people…now that he had to think about it, how did he actually got to go to the duel Academy without being from a rich Family ?

Now the Pilot was eyeing the passenger curiously while he activates the auto-pilot so he had a better view of him.

'Mmh he doesn't seem high class to me, he actually looks like someone from a standard family although why the hat though ?' thought The Pilot through his black helmet with Sunglasses

The Person he was eying had indeed a hat on a standard academy hat in crimson red so you couldn't actually see his eyes to be honest but you could see his hair but only the back side which was long brown yet only could reach the backside of his head yet there was an hidden darker shade into It which was black (Which gave him a feeling he had once again seen this shade from before) his build was standard yet so fragile yet could pack a punch and his skin tone was a mix between light color and kind of a darker shade although he had once again a feeling he had seen this skin color before yet couldn't place once again where.

His Clothes were actually not saying so much though, a standard black shirt with a black leather pants with a metal black belt with a standard Slifer jacket although the collar was strangely changed higher in a familiar way once again which but behind you could see a chain around his neck with a metal lock on it that actually served to bind a strange looking necklace with a strange silver golden Egyptian Eye on a little golden silver pyramid on it and now he could swear he has seen that eye already before .

He sighed and knew the answer where and when he saw him but he just couldn't place it where but he just leaves it for now and tries to start a conservation with the kid who still was gazing on the passing by ocean,you could clearly see he was fascinated by the sight and he couldn't blame him because he himself would always at least spend an hour to watch this ocean passing by and with the sunlight on it then the Ocean seems just a sight to behold so he just leaves that thought and let him watch for a while after all they would be at least be still in the plane for an hour or so but it seems he didn't have to wait as the spoken person turns his head and looks at the pilot and asks :"How long till we arrive?"with a soft but polite voice so you could maybe take that he was kind of shy around the people he doesn't know startling the pilot who turns his head to the said person but then smiled as the said person finally spook a word because he had to admit :he finds it annoying that the passengers would talk without stopping but it was far off annoying to be not talking at all so he just smiled profoundly and answered with a sense of pride in his voice because it had to do with his job and answered with a stock of pride and said :"In an hour or so it isn't far anymore but we need to find a calm landing spot so we can land without causing an accident." Making the other person nod and starting to turn around to watch the Ocean but this time he was interrupted by the pilot who wanted to start a conservation so he started to ask while focusing in front of him so not any accident would happen.

"So what's your name kid ?"asked the plane man in an elderly voice making the other pause for a minute,the pilot could clearly see him tensing up for a moment causing him confusion but quickly it was dismissed by the answer.

"Call me Konami if you would,yours ?"asked The now called Konami making the other Person chuckle and answered

"Call me Chuck." Said the now more relaxed man who was focusing on the road because he had to take a turn,one he did he started to ask a simple but curious question :"So what brings you here in Duel Academy?"

"Nothing special, you know the standard :Getting ready for a job,making friends, good grades etc. etc." said Konami clearly leaking no information about himself making the pilot frown.

"Mmh how come you arrive later then ?"asked the man with confusion making Konami Scoff clearly frowning even though you couldn't see it, it clearly wasn't something happy or better said good for him but the strange thing was,he frowned in a certain direction but it was nor to him nor the ground but right next to him like there was someone sitting there who was deeply in trouble.

"Let us say that a certain person thought it was funny to mess with me." Said Konami making an aura around him that even scared the pilot a little bit, whoever that person was he clearly doesn't want to be it but that didn't stop him from asking a question with a raised eyebrow.

"Certain person, is it your little brother or something ?"asked The Pilot confused at Konami who flinched clearly forgetting the pilot was still in the same room…. Helicopter

Konami recollected himself coughed and answered :"A friend of mine, I am only child actually."

"Really that's lucky I had three and man they pranked the hell out of me, from hand in a bucket full of water while you're sleeping till scary stories that didn't make me sleep for a week , seriously they were a pest and sometimes I wished I was damn Fucking Chuck Norris but I love them nonetheless anyways about your friend did he really thought it was funny for not letting you join this school from the start because it may affect your future." Said Chuck with a raising eyebrow once again making the other scoff while staring back at the seat next to him like there was someone sitting once again and scared (He felt he would if someone could stare down you like that)

"Oh everyone knows it can affect your future but it is clearly that **certain friend** doesn't have any single bone of common sense."said the young boy with venom in his voice at the friend part and was staring down more and more at the chair like it would catch on fire (Which it would if he would stare into it some more) but he then sighed while scratching the back of his head and continued saying :"But it's alright I am lucky I can still enroll in the academy now but without that luck then let us say that **certain friend** would not be- well let us say it isn't anything good." Finished Konami once again off making Chuck shudder, whoever that person was,he clearly doesn't want to be it because this kid has some Fire in him he doesn't want to see but then he paused and asked.

"Wait how can you actually enroll into the academy with just being lucky I mean don't you have to rich to do such a thing ?"asked the Pilot confused making Konami pause from his game :Trying to murder the Chair with a glaring contest.

"Oh well let us say that the Principal had a little debt with my father and because of that I am now here although that **certain friend** tried once again to do something but I just saw it on time so now I am here." Said Konami while continuing the Staring contest with the chair which Konami clearly won,man he seems to hate chairs next to him.

"Wow that certain friend really doesn't want you to go doesn't he ?"said the Pilot with a laugh making Konami crumble

"You can say that again and man the things that happened were extreme but with my dad we came to an understanding and now it is alright but still if we never came to that understanding then I wouldn't be even here next year and by that means I am still pissed off."said Konami sighing while Chuck well chuckled

"You don't have be mad at him it clearly seems to care about you and doesn't want to miss you but still now that you are gone how is he ?"asked Chuck with a slight of sadness in his voice, he just met this kid but he clearly understands how it is when someone close to you needs to go for a long time away from you and it clearly seems he doesn't understands the meaning of letting go

Konami casted once again a quick glance on the chair right next to him and looked back the pilot and answered :"Let us say he is doing alright…for now once I get back to him then he will pay and it **will** be soon." With a voice that made Chuck flinch

'Wow it seems he will has his revenge, whoever this guy maybe I can only pray he will survive it.'thought Chuck but his thoughts were interrupted when he saw what was in front of him and said :"Kid welcome to duel Academy." And he finally got a response which was a gaping mouth at the sight.

Right now the day was beautiful so you could clearly see the academy in all its glory and it is a simply wonderful view it was a perfect mixture between technology and nature, you saw building but also a forest and it was clearly beautiful with mixture of the sunlight and the clear blue sky so Konami was clearly gaping at the view and he could only say one thing :"Wow."

"Wow it is kid anyways here ends our flight I hope you had a great time and I hope I don't see you again till the end of the year." Said Chuck with a chuckling voice but then he glared at Konami with a serious look only a parent could give him :"I am serious don't do anything stupid." Only getting a nod of him but then Chuck smiled :"Good now get off and don't let me see you again till then." Once again Konami nodded while walking calmly, people would say he was scared but you could clearly see the smirk under his red Cap making Chuck smile :'Oh well youngsters these days does get into a lot of trouble now and then so I don't mind, heck I made trouble myself that's for sure, nothing special really one time we glued the chair of our teachers and made them stay on it all day long oh good times and they never found out so I hope for ya kid that you do the same.'though the pilot while he gave Konami a thumbs up while grinning and said :"Now get out and don't let me see you again till next year or you have to swim back home." Said the pilot while grinning making Konami nod but with a familiar grin back,he steps out of the helicopter and waves one last time to it when he saw Chuck do the same till it was gone and once it was he turned around and started to walk to what he thought was the gate because they kind of landed in front of the huge building he believed that was the school with the colorful coops on it which he believed were the three colors of the school.

"I actually kind of liked that pilot, he knew when to shut up with the questions although I was fairly shocked when he didn't even recognize me when I even revealed my collar and necklace to him, normally people would assume I was Yugi even though they didn't even see my face well maybe that's a good thing.'said Konami to the air while he walks to the school in a calm way

"**Yeah I thought he would already have figured it out with your-" said a voice that could startle people even shock them but Konami had none of that ,instead of that he turned around clearly pissed off and said while pointing to the sky.**

"You shut your mouth I am still pissed off on what you did back there, if my father didn't agree with you to let you go with me then you would have been left at home with your brother and then you would **really **had trouble with him or should I call father now and send you back so you can meet him and say bye bye to freedom and hello to grounding." Said Konami to the sky and the voice stopped and whimpered a little leaving Konami with quietness alone, he then continued to walk like nothing happened but he clearly heard whimpers of the voice, it was like a puppy was kicked and now crawling back to the person who did it with tears in its eyes.

But Konami didn't mind and walks further into the school yet the whimpering didn't quiet, it even became louder and after a while he saw the door of the school he suddenly hears the whimpering directly into his ear and that was the last straw for him, he turned around and sighed.

"Okay okay I am sorry I just was pissed off because you kind of don't know hum did **that** and don't expect me to talk with you any time soon!" said Konami with a loud voice but quieter then before making The voice just huff like it was a little child.

"**MMhf only because you were going to leave me behind with my horrible brother, Konami you may see him as a gentle older brother type but he is the devil in Clothes." Said the voice with shivers**

"That would have been better because you annoy the hell out of me or miss use the freedom that was given to you so you better shut up and let me have my first day normally like any other human on the damn earth!"said Konami in a serious voice making the voice just quiet again as he only heard a huffing sound once again

"**Fine but this isn't the last time you will hear from me." And then it disappeared**

Konami sighed clearly knowing the voice was right and decided to walk to the school once again until he hears a voice but this time another, Konami recognized the voice and sighed while calming himself and sat down well not sitting but he lowered his level with where the voice came from and softened up for a bit and turns around as he knew what the voice was doing.

"Hey calm down I know you are scared but this is a start on a new life I bet it will be great and who knows maybe you will meet some friends." Said Konami getting now response and once again he felt a tug on his clothes, the tug was on his pants and was very low, around a little child's level and he could only guess what the voice was doing :He was hiding behind him while grabbing him as a support, the voice was clearly shy and didn't want to move nor go in so Konami sighed and rested his palm on the voice's his head and said :"Come on it will be alright, I will protect you no matter what, k ?"asked Konami getting a nod with a reassuring smile from Konami himself and he could guess the voice smiled at him back and disappeared but before that he could hear the little voice say :

"**D-Don't be so though on….. just …about ." **making Konami sigh quickly dismissing as that was utterly crap but then he thought :'It must be thought for him to go to a new place, he was always scared of new places and people but I know he can do it, I believe in him.' Thought Konami until another voice appeared out of nowhere and turned around while he smiled at the other voice in front of him.

"**Sorry about my little brother I know how shy he can be but I must thank you for speaking encouraging words to him, he kind of looks up to you so he always will try to find protection with you but he needs to learn to stand on his own because one day he needs to take over my role so he needs to grow up and I think this place is perfect but I will apologize right now if he is making trouble for you once again which he will I bet." Said the voice making Konami chuckle**

"It's alright you don't need to apologize I know how he can be but everyone needs their time to grow up by the way I remember when dad said how you were so don't think you were any better." Said Konami with a chuckle making the other voice quiet while knowing he was blushing in embarrassment.

"**I-I am sorry-"**

"Don't be like I said everyone needs to grow up right ?asked Konami making the other voice chuckle

"**I think you are and thanks for both of us." Said the voice while disappearing "Don't be so harsh on our dear friend otherwise you will make**

"No problem." Said Konami while standing there for a moment until he realized something :"Oh crap I am going to be late if I don't run like right now." And so he runs to the school on high speed through the halls (which were as big as a house no far more larger) until he realized and stopped while face palming and sighed.

'Great I don't even know where I must go let stand knowing where the principal office mmhh maybe should I ask for help from-NO NO I will NOT ask help from THAT.'Konami then sighed and thought

'I guess I need to ask for help otherwise I will be late and I can't ask it to him because he is just a kid and will be more lost then I am and I can't ask it his brother because no offence though but he has a direction sense of a broken GPS that isn't even on I guess I have to.'thought Konami and was about to call for his help until he hears another voice across the big blue hall, it was a woman's voice

"Excuse me but are you the new student." Said the voice making Konami turn around and saw a woman with dark brown hair with a feat hanging on her head with red lipstick on her lips and he would be mistaking her for a student if she didn't had the clothes that resembles a nurse or a doctor's coat which was just standard white but Konami was quickly interrupted from his thoughts when he realized he was staring at her but strangely enough he heard a puffing sound in his ears but he just shrugged it off and looked at the woman and said :"Humm sorry can you repeat please ma'am." Said Konami politely making the elder woman nod and repeated her question :"Are you the new student here otherwise you will have detention for not going to class." Said the woman clear but with a hint of a joke inside it as she playfully winked at him like he was a little child that grabbed a cook out of the pot he didn't may touch making him smirk because it reminded him of how his mother would be mad at him if he would duel outside on cold days and decided to play along :"Yes I believe I am because I certainly don't want trouble now won't I." said Konami making the other woman chuckle and suddenly he feels a chill going through his body, strange it wasn't even cold in here let stand outside mmh maybe the air-condition.

"Are you alright you just riled up like you had a cold I am the nurse of this school by the way Oh and my Name is but you may call me Fonda."said the woman with a sweet voice he found confusing that a teacher could be so care-free but it made him relieved because he disliked people who were utterly strict and what made him more confused that the temperature was going below the zero point well for him because it seemed that didn't move not seemed effected by it but once the coldness was going away he answered.

"I-I am fine I think it's just jet lag." Said Konami making Fonda nod in acceptance because she knew how jet lag can have effect on the person so she took a few pills from her lab coat and gave it to Konami who raised an eyebrow until he understood what they were and swallowed them and said :"Thanks." Getting a smile and a nod with a response :"No problem I had such a feeling you would feel sick from the jet lag so I was planning to give them when I saw you." Said Fontaine making Konami raise an eyebrow as he noticed she also had a sport jacket under her lab coat and tried to figure it out until he hears the familiar voice again :"You know it's rude to stare at people." Said the voice making Konami flinch and almost jumping up until he hears a chuckle and he could guess it was who kept her laughter and said with a dismissing hand :"It's alright I know it's confusing for you but I am the Gym instructor also so seek me when you want to score some extra points for that subject, k." said with a playful wink it was clearly she was the kind of teacher that a lot of people liked making Konami raise an eyebrow how a teacher could be so well nice normally the Gym Instructors were so harsh but she seemed actually gentle maybe it was better so and nodded until he realized something and flinched and that didn't go unnoticed by Fonda who raised an eyebrow at Konami who realized something. "Is there something ?"asked Fonda with a risen eyebrow who andwered :"Yeah can you say where the principal office is because I am hum kind of late now." Said Konami making Fonda flinch also and place her hand on her mouth who realized it also and said :"I-I am sorry I didn't mean to hold you up." Only getting a response of Konami who said with an uncaring tone :"It's alright it's alright but can you please say where the principal office is ?"asked Konami only getting a nod of Fontaine who once again smiled and said :"Why don't I show you where it is so you won't get lost ." said Fontaine getting a nod of Konami who nodded but let out a gentle smile and said :"Lead the way."

So the two walked to the Principal office in complete silence because the classes were still busy and after a while they arrived at a big office door and Fontaine said :"Well here it is I wish you a good year here also on Duel Academy." Said Fontaine while walking away while giving Konami a smile that only could be given by elderly people to their peers.

'Well at least I know one of the teachers are nice but what about the others well I about to find out." Said Konami while opening the big door revealing an even more bigger office it was at least the size of a big apartment man they have a lot of space here and his thoughts were interrupted by an elderly voice once again but this time it was a man's voice surprising Konami.

"Well Well who do we have here a student who was sent to my office because he thought that ditching class was fun." Said the man revealing himself that he had a bald head but an actually very good looking beard which he rocked like no elder man could do, you could instantly say this man seemed like your standard favorite uncle type who gave you a lot of money and candy on your birthdays and Konami could only guess how many people liked this man because he gave the same air that gave :You have no choice but to like him but there was also a hint of an serious but fair side so he was also a kind of father type, he could only guess but he knew he was right so he played along. "Yes it was a lot of fun but poorly enough Fonda caught me and sends me to the principal office." Said Konami with a playful smirk making the Principal widen his eyes until he chuckled "I see you met the school nurse already good good and did she gave you the pills ?"asked The Principal with a voice that he couldn't help but describe a fatherly one

Konami chuckled and answered :"Yep." Making it quiet for a little while until the principal said :"It seems that likes you otherwise she wouldn't tell you her name directly although I would prefer if you would call her in public so people won't get the wrong image." Said The principal with a chuckle but with a serious voice behind it, yep Konami was right and it seems he also was a child at heart too so he could understand the students actually very well and could guess he was going to say something else about it. "Of course that isn't the only reason, you see let say that Fonda is a very going out teacher and practically is liked by everyone and I mean actually everyone certainly the boys If you know what I am saying." Said The principal with a teasing tone that guys only could understand making it quiet only seeing a confused Konami making himself confused also.

"Why so ?"was his answer making the Principal almost flabbergast but recovered with a chuckle and said :"I kind of see why she already likes you because she wouldn't let people immeaditely call by her name except the people she could trust." And suddenly the principal paused while giving Konami a serious look on him and thought :'But maybe it is perhaps you- no I better not go back on that it will only be a depressing moment for me but also for her after all it's her past .' Thought The principal while giving a depressing aura making Konami worried for a moment until he waited until the principal realized Konami still was standing here and said :"Oh sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting anyways my name is Chancellor Sheppard and I am the head of this school,come any time if there is something wrong or ask for advice."said the elder with a firm voice and Konami could guess he was going to add something with it :"But don't ask me to lend you money alright." Said the principal with a wink making Konami play along and answer :"Awhh." Making the Principal chuckle until he realized he almost forgot something :"Oh yeah may I ask if you something Konami-" but was quickly cut off by Konami who could guess what it was and answered :"Yep it's ready he only needs to send it oh and he asked me to say hi to you and thanks for letting me enroll even though I am a week late already." Said Konami making Sheppard nod first in approval but quickly waved his hand and said :"It doesn't matter it was a pleasure especially because it seems you are quiet a gentleman I bet you steal all the hearts you can get but…stay away from my Dorothy will ya!" said the Principal loud with a serious look at Konami who stood silent until he broke in laughter and answered :"Wouldn't dream of it and who would cheat on such a nice man like you I bet **you **are the one who steals all the girls hearts." Said Konami making the Principal Chuckle and said:"Well I was quiet the Casanova back and I would love to tell you some tales but right now you need to go to class but it's only one because you came quiet late today." Said Sheppard making Konami bow and said :"Sorry I didn't track the time while I was walking to school and I kind of lost my way around here." Said Konami making Sheppard chuckle :"It's alright but don't be late tomorrow otherwise you will get detention." Said the principal serious but with a playful wink at the end making Konami chuckle :"Sure anyways Is there anything else I need to know ?"asked Konami making Sheppard think for a while until he snapped his fingers while opening his drawer of his office desk and searched for something and said :"Ha I knew I forgot something wait a second oh and don't worry about carrying your stuff to your room I asked already to do that by the way he is your chemistry teacher so you will meet him anyways where did I put that damn thing Bingo, here." Said Sheppard while giving Konami a strange device that looked like a mobile phone but it was much bigger but he took and held it in his hand.

"That is a PDA, this has all the information you need about the school :From your Lessons from where and when till phone contacts to call your friends on school by the way I already have put mine and Fonda's phone number already so if you need anything you just have to call." Said The Principal making Konami nod and eye the device :It had silver and golden patterns and a familiar eye symbol on it and only could guess one thing :"It's custom made isn't it." Said Konami making Sheppard nod "Yep I thought it would be a nice touch, well you are ready to go and start your school life so welcome to Duel Academy I hope you have a good time and if you have any trouble just call me and if there is something wrong with your health just call Fonda." Said The Principal until he gave Konami a sharp look :"But only if there is something **really **wrong because I wouldn't be surprised if you did because almost the whole school injures themselves to spend time with her in the nurse office and even though she doesn't say it she actually finds it quiet annoying so please don't." said the Principal with a sigh because after all he could hardly say to anyone :You aren't allowed to go to the nurse." Because what if one day someone has it really serious and he just believes it's just a lie, well it may be a little over the top but he doesn't want to take any risks which was a good side of his yet could be used against him could Konami guess although he still wonders why the guys will do that but he just shrugged off that thought and nodded and turned around and grabbed the door until he hears the principal voice one more time and he could guess he eyed him seriously.

"If there is anything going strange around here and I mean **anything **then you have to say it to me first before taking action because I know all too well how your father works and you may have heard it before but you look a lot like him and I bet you will just try to solve everything on your own and I don't say this alone for me but also for your father, like you he was young and foolish and did things that almost ended the world and I understand he wants me to return the favor which I don't mind especially after meeting you I rather see it as a blessing but,"paused the Principal who eyed Konami seriously with his eyes who sighed and knew he would be compared to him in his personality but maybe that was a good thing but he continued :"If there is anything but **anything strange** going around this school you have to call me so we can work together on this, this school has a lot of mysteries and things that are out of this world and I know I need your help but please call me first if anything happens,your father did that too and almost ended his life so you must understand why I am so serious about this, ok ?"asked the principal with a serious but worried look, Konami stayed quiet and could just nod but the inside he sighed :'Of course anything **special **it's like I am a magnet to those things but hey who was my father alright.' Thought Konami "Good you may go now and have a good day on school." Said the Principal softening up but then he returned serious again and said :"Remember." Making Konami sigh this time and grabbed the door handle and opened it and said with a smirk :"Okay then I will call you at night when there is a **strange **cat is running in the building."

"W-wait no nononono-" said the Principal in fear

Bam

Too late

"There goes my sleep for the rest of the year." Said the Principal sliding back to his seat but he had a smile on his face as he watched Konami walk through the door to his class, that walk was just like his, the one who saved his life many years.

'I guess this school year is going to be interesting alright wouldn't you say old pal.'thought Sheppard with a chuckle but became depressed as he realized he wasn't going to sleep for the rest of the year.

**Ok let's end this chapter here I hope you enjoyed it and raised some questions because I put A LOT of key plots into this chapter you will see back in time some quicker than the other.**

**And yes Jaden and the Gang is going to show up also in this story .**

**Now I am just wondering what pairing ? You may say some in the comments or PM, it can be anyone from :OC's till characters in the series, it can be of any age (no grandma please) it can be Blair , Miss Fontaine (Did I start with her already , who knows).**

**This story can be a single pairing or a harem except if you want a pairing with a certain character of the series like let us say :Jaden x Alexis, then Alexis is off the hook of course.**

**But anyways it will be at least a multi pair because I didn't introduce one character that is VERY close to our Protagonist (By the way ;If you don't like his name then just his your own or the name you gave it in the Tag Force series)**

**By the way it will be a mixture with the heart events of the Tag Force Series and the series itself although more the latter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it because I got more where I'm coming from.**

**So once again leave your thoughts on what pairing(s) or harem you want in the comments and your opinion and please follow and Favorite and I was Fire Peace.**


End file.
